A new bud for Korosensei
by Salamekka
Summary: Makimura Moe hated school and refused to attend classes. Well, this was until she met with a crazy, funny, stupid, mysterious and incredible competent octopus teacher. An Assassination Classroom Fanfiction that starts after chapter 80 of the manga.
1. Prologue: A big piece of work

**This is an Assassination fanfiction :) Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**September 5th, after the Pudding Killsplosion plan**_

"The new student isn't coming?" Tadaomi Karasuma asked.

"I'm sorry Karasuma-san, but that's what she said" answered nervously a young woman with dark short hair.

"Really? But she _must _come to school. It's the low"

"I think convincing her will be though. She looked really stubborn" commented the woman, thinking back to her meeting with Makimura Moe.

* * *

_Makimura Moe came to the office and listened to the explanation with a cold and bored expression. Korosensei, the Assassination Classroom... nothing seemed to interest her._

_And after the woman in front of her stopped talking..._

_"I'm not going..." said the girl while examining the big plants in the room. Since she arrived she had barely looked to the young woman's face._

_"What?..."_

_"I'm not going to school, but don't worry. I will keep the secret. They're pretty nice. How did you make them so big?" asked enchanted by the green leaves._

_"What do you mean you're not going? You must go. It's compulsory. Moreover... Don't you want the reward for killing the target?"_

_"Even if it's compulsory it's not that you can force me to go. And then..., seriously? You are giving a bunch of children the mission of saving the world, so you shouldn't speak moral lessons"_

_"..."_

_Moe turned to her interlocutor and looked her straight in the eyes._

_"I don't know the situation, but if this Korosensei is so powerful as you said then there is no way normal people can kill him. If he is going to blow up the Earth in a few months then I wanna enjoy my life until then" and after this she headed out of the room without a goodbye._

* * *

"So, that's what she said, uh?" Karasuma sighed. "Damn it, she seems to be an other big piece of work".


	2. Rumours' time

**_Thank you to all the people who read the prologue. To Anonymous: Thank you for your review, I'm happy you liked it. About your question, you'll see :)_**

* * *

_September 6th, at the end of the lessons_

"That is all for today's lesson. Try to kill me tomorrow too! Same time, same place!"

After these words the students started chatting and joking while preparing themselves for going home.

"Shouldn't have a new student come today?"

"Yes, but nobody came"

"Why?"

"Do you think the new student is another assassin?"

"Sensei, do you know something about this?" Maehara asked.

The yellow-always smiling face of Korosensei turned to him: "Well, I don't think it's the case, Maehara-kun. According to Karasuma-sensei the new student is a normal girl transferring at our school"

"Wait, so is the transfer student a girl? And a _true _girl on top of it?"

"What do you mean with _true _girl, Okajima-san?"

"Wah, no Ritsu! I'm sorry! Please stop crying"

"But then, why was she put in class E?- Kayano asked- I mean, the students able to transfer at Kunugigaoka Junior High School during the school year are few because of the school's difficulty, but when it happens they aren't put in the end class since their first day"

"Good point, Kayano-san. From what I understood the new girl used to be a student of this school during her first year, but then she retired and continued her studies with a home-tutor. The Board-chairman decided to put her in this class because of some issues which happened during her first year"

"But then, we may know her. Who is she, Korosensei?" Isogai said.

"If I remember correctly... her name was... Makimura Moe"

"THE WITCH?!". Everybody looked at Fuwa-san whose mouth and eyes were opened for the surprise.

"What a horrible thing to say about a classmate, Fuwa-san!" Korosensei commented with his purple-X face.

"No, that's not what I meant. The point is that during our first year Makimura Moe became well known with that nickname"

"Now, I remember. Wasn't she the daughter of some famous musician?" Mimura said.

"Yes, there was a moment during that year when all kinds of bad rumours were said about her" Takebayashi remembered.

"Why didn't she come today?" Nagisa asked.

"She told Karasuma-sensei's subordinate that she isn't interested in the assassination and that she won't come to school".

After this information the class became quiet. Every student was lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Are you going to Makimura-san's house?"

Nagisa and Kayano were talking with Isogai and Kataoka on their way home.

"Yes, we are the class representative and I feel like we have to try and convince her to come to school" Kataoka said.

Nagisa smiled. That was so much like Kataoka-san. She couldn't stop herself from trying to help a classmate.

"Do you have her address?"

"Yes, Karasuma-sensei gave it to us"

"Isn't Korosensei coming?" Kayano asked. She thought their teacher wouldn't have missed this chance to talk with Makimura-san.

"He told us that he prefers to let us try to persuade her. No idea of the why, though" Isogai answered.

"I would like to cooome" said a mischievous voice behind them.

"Karma-kun!"

"Why are you interested?" Kataoka wanted to know.

"Well, I'm curious, that's all. I mean, a person who has the guts to let her teachers know she is going to skip _all _the classes has my respect"

"You always have the worst reason possible, haven't you?" Kayano commented with a resigned face.

"I... I would like to come too" a voice said.

Okuda-san was standing near them. A determined look on her face.

"Really!?"

What a surprise. Okuda was really shy and she wasn't good when it came to interact with strangers.

"Makimura Moe-san was my classmate during our first year. The other students just decided to ostracize her. I was bullied too in the past and I know how hard it can be"

The little girl looked down saddened.

"Fine, then. Let's go!" Karma said.

* * *

**Nagisa's point of view**

And that's how the six of us went to meet the new student.


	3. Time for a chat between colleagues

**This is just a short chapter which shows Korosensei's schemes, so nothing relevant happens, but well, just enjoy it :). By the way in the next one you will see Moe's house**

* * *

Korosensei was eating a kill-burger in the teachers' office. It consisted in two large slices of bread, meat, many vegetables, some eggs, a tennis ball, five pens, paprika, a pair of scissors and some anti-sensei bullets.

"Nurufufufu, another special sandwich made by Hara-san. She sure knows my tastes quite well and even if she understands I can easily find _these_- while saying so he took the bullets away using a tissue- she just keeps putting them in. She never gives up for sure"

The room's door opened and Irina-sensei entered. She looked gorgeous with her blond hair and as much erotic as ever. "It's a luck she was sent here to kill me" Korosensei kept repeating to himself every time he saw her.

"Why are you here?" Irina-sensei asked while sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and a fashion magazine in the other.

"What may you mean?" Korosensei said while eating the kill-burger in one bite.

"I'm talking about the new girl. That Karasuma-hardass told me everything about it. It seems that a group of students is going to see her, so why aren't you pocking your nose into it as you usually do?"

"You know Irina-sensei, assassination and the teaching job are pretty much the same in the sense that you must wait for the right opportunity to strike"

Irina-sensei gave him an interrogative look.

"Look at this" Korosensei took some pieces of paper and showed them to her.

"They are tests' results, aren't they?"

"Precisely. They're Makimura-san's first year scores. There is also the score she got when she took a special entrance test in order to be reaccepted in Kunugigaoka. As you can see they're all pretty high. In particular, I'm impressed that she was able to maintain them despite studying at home for more than a year. No matter how good a home-tutor is, being able to keep the pace of this school's tests is not easy"

"So she's a good student, what about it?" Irina-sensei commented with indifference.

"If she decided to stop attending school it must have been because she didn't like it, right? But she doesn't seem to have any problems with studying, so it must have been because of the environment. I'm sure of it"

"I see. And what makes a classroom isn't the teacher alone, but the students _and_ the teachers together". That was the first thing she learned when she arrived there.

Korosensei smiled more widely than his usual.

"You've started to think and talk as a wonderful teacher, you know Irina-sensei?"

The woman blushed and answered: "Don't make me laugh! It's nothing great, I've just grown accustomed to the setting I'm working in for my assassination, that's all". Then she started reading her magazine.

"Yes- Korosensei thought- This has become a wonderful classroom. I hope that Makimura-san can fit in as soon as possible"


	4. Bet's time

**Here's a new chapter. Comment if you like (also if you dislike actually). To Anonymous: thank you for keeping following the story :). About the title is a wordplay with the fact that Moe in Japanese can be written as bud or sprout (or so I found in a book, unluckily I don't speak japanese)**

* * *

"Makimura-san, are you in?" Isogai tried to ask in front of the closed door.

There were some moments of silence followed by the noise of feet moving on the floor. Then the door opened and a girl appeared. She had fair skin and dark hair which was short and irregularly cut. Her face was delicate and heart-shaped with grey eyes. Enormous eyes. She also had a silver earring on her left ear.

"Here are some old faces. How are all you guys doing?" Moe asked. A friendly smile on her face.

"We're fine, Makimura-san. We came to have you join our class" Okuda answered. Her voice did not tremble showing determination.

Moe looked the other girl in the eyes without changing expression, then commented perfectly calm: "You seem different, Okuda-san". The little glass-girl blushed lightly. "Still, I'm not joining your assassination mission. I thought I was clear with that woman"

"Please, wait Makimura-san- Kataoka jumped into the conversation -If you don't want you don't have to help in the assassination, but at least consider attending classes"

Moe put a part of her asymmetric bangs behind a ear before saying: "You won't let me alone easily, right?"

"All we want is to make you understand that you're welcome in our class and that school can actually be fun" Isogai said.

Moe did not answer immediately, but spent few seconds calculating them.

"A bet" she finally said.

The group looked confused.

"Let's make a bet. You have to take care of all my plants before dinner time, if you can, then I'll try coming to school. However, if you fail you'll leave me alone until the end of the world, ok?"

"So, all we have to do is to water some plants and you'll come to school?" Kayano asked.

"I said _take care_ which is more then just watering them. So, what do you say?"

The six kids looked to each other both perplexed and suspicious.

"That's fine" Kataoka accepted finally.

"Please, come in, then"

* * *

**Nagisa's point of view**

When we entered Makimura-san's house, we understood we made a great mistake.


	5. Jungle's time

**Here you have an other chapter where you see Moe's home :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Moe's house was a jungle. When the group of students entered they found themselves in a world almost completely green. Inside the house which had high ceilings there were medium-size trees, colourful flowers and cactus. There were also some perfectly maintained bonsais and ikebana's compositions.

What catalysed more attention, however, was how the whole flat seemed to be one thing with the plants: creepers had covered a part of the sofa, Moe's books and notebooks were full of dehydrated flowers and leaves, clothes were hanging everywhere like strange fruits.

"Ok, guys, you can start. First of all you need to water all the plants, but be careful because each and everyone of them needs a different amount of water, if you do it wrong the floor will get wet. Ah, while you do it try not to put my clothes in disorder" Moe said before sitting on a big pillow on the floor.

"Do those clothes really have an order?" Nagisa thought confused.

"Makimura-san, aren't you gonna help?" Kayano asked.

"I'm supervising you. This is a bet after all. If you don't want to do this you can just leave".

And so they started working.

* * *

That was a never-ending afternoon. Apart from watering the plants they were asked to do the most weird and annoying things. Moe had given every tree and flower a name, so they had to learn them. There were some problems with that when Isogai tried to destroy two identical daisies called Yuki and Hikari which he couldn't discern.

Then Moe wanted them to make those green monsters listen to music. Luckily Kayano enjoyed singing, so they did not have any problems with the assignment. With the exception of the cactus which, according to Moe, only liked classical music.

At that point everyone chose a bonsai to take care of. Well, everyone except Karma who decided to simply sit on the sofa chatting with Moe. Strangely enough those two seemed to get along well. Of course, the others commented, both of them were sadists, even if in different ways.

The time passed and miraculously they accomplished every request Moe gave them until the girl finally said that that could be enough.

"We finished!- Kayano said cheerfully -So Makimura-san, are you coming to classes?"

"What are you saying?" Moe replied.

"But you just said..."

"I was talking about the plants here in the flat, but I am also responsible for the trees in the internal garden" And by saying so she showed the group a window. They tried to look through it and what they saw was a garden full of cherry and apple trees.

"No way! Do we have to take care of them too?" Kayano's face was depressed.

"Yep, but it's already time for dinner, I think"

"But this isn't fair! That bet was rigged" cried Kayano.

"Well, nobody said it wasn't" Moe said. A happy voice and a refreshing smile. "However, I'm thankful for your work. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kataoka was about to say something, but Okuda was faster: "Yes, thank you".

Moe went to the kitchen saying she would put something together to eat.

"Why did you accept?- Kataoka said irritated -She totally tricked us"

"I know- Okuda answered- But I know she isn't a bad person. I think that she is simply really suspicious and doesn't trust others. Even if we can't convince her to come to school, just having her accepting our friendship is enough"

"Well, I can't see her as a friend yet" Isogai said.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Nagisa asked while entering in the kitchen where Moe was cooking dinner.

"Yes, if you want"

"You sure pulled a fast one on us"

Moe didn't replied immediately. She put some dishes and glasses on the table where there was a beautifully done ikebana composition.

"I'm surprised you all accepted to stay" she said after that.

"We are hungry, you know. After spending all that time with your plants" Nagisa smiled to her.

Moe smiled in answer. It was a very different smile then her usual one. It was spontaneous.

Then all happened very quickly. Moe's face changed. Her eyes widened seeming empty and she lost all her colour from the face. As if she was about to lose consciousness.

Nagisa tried to call her and touched her arm, but she jumped back as if she was haunted breaking a vase by doing so.

"Makimura-san, are you alright?" Nagisa asked worried.

"I'm sorry- Moe said- I think I can't have you for dinner"

* * *

"What happened?" Kataoka asked while they were walking home -"Why did she change her mind so suddenly?"

"Did you do, Nagisa?" Karma said to the short boy.

"I don't know. She just froze all of a sudden"

"Perhaps she wants to be alone and it's true she prefers spending her time until March by enjoying herself" Kayano suggested.

"I don't think so- Karma said- For a while I considered to just stop coming to school. Do you know why I decided not to do so?". Without waiting for an answer he kept going: "Because that would really be boring. I mean, you can't really do anything. If you go out people will see you and force you to attend classes. Skipping an hour or two is one thing, but doing so all the time is completely different. Basically you must stay secluded at home. I'm sure she isn't happy with her current state"

"I wonder what was that before" Nagisa thought.

* * *

Moe was sitting on the floor with her arms around her legs, thinking.

She let her guard down for an instant. An instant. And just by doing so she ended up seeing that thing. That horrible, poisonous snake around Nagisa-kun's body. It was deeply asleep, but it was there. And it was alive. She had seen its coils. And its closed eyes.

She heard a noise coming from one of the windows. She turned to it and saw tentacles and a yellow, round face similar to a full moon.


	6. Time for a seed

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the late :(. I had many things to do, but this is the chapter. Enjoy it!**

**I'll try to post the next one soon :)**

* * *

_September 8, lunch time_

"Hello Makimura-san, I brought something for lunch" the yellow octopus said with a tentacle wrapped around a package. "Here you have a salad and some rice with meat".

"Thank you. I don't need it- Moe said showing a pack of crisps -I've already eaten"

"Nyua! You can't eat just that" Korosensei replied while crossing his two main tentacles. His face coloured in deep purple. "I told you yesterday already. A balanced diet is the key for a good health, if you keep eating junk food you'll end up fat and with problems of skin"

"My skin is just fine, thank you" Moe answered turning her back while eating another crisp. "Why did you come again?" the girl asked.

That weird creature had been coming to her house for two days. He kept her company during dinner and lunch, helped her with the plants, lent her some books and CDs and gave her homework. All while trying to convince her to come and assassinate him.

"What a stupid question. It's because I'm your teacher and, since you are not coming to lessons and you don't have a home tutor anymore, I have to fill you in with all I taught to your classmates at school. By the way, did you do your homework?"

Moe sighed deeply and handed a piece of paper to him. She had discovered that trying not to do that octopus's homework was more tiring than actually doing it. That was because of the teacher's retaliation. The first time she refused to do an essay he painted all her house of pink. She hated pink. She was sure that his behaviour was punishable by the law. Still reporting him to the police was out of the question. First of all, she couldn't tell that her teacher was a super octopus and the one who destroyed the moon. And more importantly she was a girl cutting classes.

"Hmm, that was pretty good. You are really skilled in both Japanese Language and Biology, but you must improve in Geography" Korosensei said after checking her piece of homework in a bunch of seconds.

Moe went to the kitchen: "I think I'll eat what you brought after all. Even after these- and by saying so she threw the crisps' package away- I'm still hungry".

"Good!- Korosensei said with his never-changing smile -What did you do today? How are Romeo and Juliet?" the octopus asked passing by a big cactus which was in front of a plant of roses hanging on the wall. "You know, I liked how you used your plants to recreate the scene of the balcony in the tragedy"

Moe shrugged her shoulders while eating the rice.

* * *

After lunch Moe said she wanted to plant an avocado's seed.

The girl took a seed she polished beforehand and put four toothpicks in it so that they were perpendiculars among each others. Then she immersed it in a glass of water. The toothpicks made the seed be covered by the water only for a half.

"Now I have to wait" Moe said while sitting on a chair. "You know Korosensei, some say that just one avocado's seed every one-thousand gives birth to an avocado's tree. It's a natural phenomenon".

The octopus looked to her with an interrogative look.

"I think that the same goes for students. There are people that aren't meant to blossom- Moe put a piece of bangs behind her ear -A good teacher should recognize them and give up. I'm not coming to school and yet you're losing a lot of time with me. Wouldn't it be better if you worried for your _real_ students instead?"

Korosensei stayed silent for a moment, then one of his tentacles touched a flower nearby and he said: "People and plants aren't the same. Your avocado's seed can become only an avocado. If this doesn't happen then it won't become anything at all. But a person- the teacher opened his tentacles and strangely enough they reminded Moe sun-rays - the ways he can evolve are infinite. If a student doesn't become what he thinks he should it's still fine. If well bred he can be someone unexpected even by himself" and with that he looked her in the eyes with that big smile of his.

Moe stayed silent. What could she become? And what could others become? Those guys who came to see her two days before, who were they going to be? A shiver came down her back while the big sleeping snake appeared in her memories.

"Who will that little boy become in your opinion?- the girl asked - The one with light blue hair"

"Nagisa- kun? Why are you asking?"

"Nothing in particular" Moe answered looking away.

"Did something happen the other day?" the octopus inquired. From his tone Moe was sure he knew about her reaction.

Moe turned to him and said without holding back: "No. I was just wondering what a boy with a giant snake wrapped around his body will become in the future"

Some seconds passed. Moe wondered what the octopus's insanely fast mind was thinking. She was clenching to her clothes.

"The witch, hu? Why are you called so?" Korosensei finally asked.

Moe wasn't expecting it and felt like an ice-knife in her breast. She jumped up: "Why don't you ask the others about it?" she snapped.

"I'll change my question. Is it normal for you to see giant snakes around people?"

Moe answered without looking him in the eyes: "No- she looked again at the monster- but sometimes I see _other _things near people"

Korosensei stayed silent waiting for her to continue. At this point stopping wouldn't have made sense, so the girl kept going: "Actually it's nothing so great. Sometimes I simply feel something is off with some people. Like that we won't get along or that they're hiding a secret. I think many people have these impressions sometime. In my case is as if this kind of intuitions have a clear shape" Moe shook her head. "Still, it's all in my mind. There is no proof what I see it's true. I often think it's only my imagination. It also doesn't happen with all people. It's actually pretty rare. But when it happens I can't shake away the feeling" Moe had been talking frenetically while touching her hair.

"So, to go back to my first question, how come you ended up being called the witch?" the octopus insisted.

Moe grumbled. That monster wasn't giving up: "Sometimes I have the feeling people would get hurt. I mean in some situations is just plain obvious. I'm sure you have experienced it too. Like... You're looking someone cooking using the fire. However, this person isn't concentrated. He's looking away, his movements are slow and so on. You can perfectly figure out that he could get burned by any moment and then it happens. It's that kind of feeling, but I have it often. At least more often than others, I think. Every time I'm _sure _the person will get hurt and it happens" Moe made a pause. The wind was blowing gently through the window. "You know, when I had this kind of feelings I tried to warn others, but it didn't work. I have these premonitions when it's already too late, like a minute before. So people started calling me the witch because when I said something bad was going to happen it did" Moe paused. "It's truly an useless attribute" she concluded staring at the floor.

"It's not useless" Korosensei said. Moe turned to him and saw the teacher wearing a wizard's outfit consisting in a black tunic and a hat. He also had a thunderbolt-shaped scar on the top of his face. "Today, after I finish the lessons I'll teach you what kind of seed you are" and after those words he flew away passing through the window.


End file.
